


Good boy

by Moxleytrash (yourfavoritefallenangel)



Series: Daddy's boys [2]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Anal Fingering, Biting, Crying, Daddy Kink, Dom!Roman, Dom/sub, Fingerfucking, I am so sorry, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rough Sex, Spanking, Sub!Dean, polyamory (mentioned)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 12:52:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3120833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourfavoritefallenangel/pseuds/Moxleytrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Dean loses a match he's in a particularly bratty mood. Roman has a fairly unorthodox solution.</p><p>Very bad at summaries</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good boy

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry I just really like sub!Dean. Any ways this is my first wrestling fic so tips would be appreciated immensely. Honestly though this was just an excuse to do unholy things to my boys 
> 
> unbettaed

Dean was on edge. His match against Daniel Bryan didn't go quite as planned. In fact, it went to hell in a hand basket. Dean had him until Kofi fucking Kingston came out and ruined everything.

Dean had been pouting since they had left the arena. He was still beyond pissed. His jaw ached where he'd been kicked and his back hurt from landing on the concrete floor. Roman had told him if he'd relax it wouldn't hurt so much but he still felt far to irritated to take his advice. Or maybe he was just too stubborn.

When they arrived at the hotel Seth made off with the car, headed for a workout like the gym rat he was. He exercised every time he was upset or frustrated and it looked like tonight was no different. After parting ways with Seth, Dean and Roman headed up to their shared room for some over due relaxation. Dean honestly couldn't understand how Seth could wanna exercise after the night they'd had but he wasn't going to argue because it meant he'd only have Roman to try and beat to the shower. Maybe a hot shower would ease the tension in his shoulders. 

They finally made it up to the room and dropped their bags when Dean realized his plan for a shower and sleep were far out of his reach. 

Roman had that look on his face. The look that made Dean's hair stand on end. His voice was even worse.

"Dean."

Dean shivered but kept his defiant stance locked in. He really didn't want to play tonight, he was still in far to much of a foul mood, but it didn't really look like he had much of a choice.

Roman pushed his hair back and rolled his neck so his chin was up. He raised a hand and crooked a finger at Dean. Come here. It wasn't a request. 

Dean slouched his shoulders in defeat. He was probably in enough trouble as it was and he really didn't need to dig his grave any deeper.

He dropped his head ever so slightly and slinked over to Roman as defiantly as he was brave enough to be.

Roman extended his arm all the way and caught Dean under his chin, tilting his head up to look at his face. Dean was pouting, his lips curled up in a slight snarl that made his nose look pointy.

"He caught you good, didn't he?" Roman tilted Dean's head to the right, and then to the left, amusing himself with the way Dean avoided his gaze.

Dean shrugged over dramatically, still not meeting Roman's gaze. The Samoan laughed from his chest, smirking as heat crept up Dean's neck. No one had an effect on him quite like Roman did and he knew the larger man took full advantage of it.

Dean worked his jaw back and forth in irritation, still pouting like a bratty child. Roman was playing with him. Cat and mouse if you will and Dean was unfortunately the mouse. It was making all that forgotten anger crawl up the back of his neck and burn at his cheeks.

"You've been in a horrible mood all night. Its really starting to get on my nerves, Dean." The voice again, low and commanding, demanding obedience. 

Dean lowered his head again as Roman continued. "I expect you to make it up to me."

Dean went rigid. That was the signal. A subtle little warning that made all the defiance drain from Dean and slither away. He dry swallowed and ran through his next choice of words a few times before clearing his throat.

"Yes Sir. What can I do to make it up to you?" 

Dean swallowed again. His mouth felt like it was full of cotton and the whole Sahara was in his throat. He caught the calculating look on Roman's face. 

"Hmm." The Samoan pouted his lips slightly. "Get yourself undressed." He walked over to the chair by the window and turned it toward the door so that he could look at Dean as he stripped.

Dean instinctively followed and stopped in front of the chair, unzipping his jacket and wadding it up he all but hurled it to the side when Roman tutted and shook his head.

"Slowly."

Dean had to physically force himself not to roll his eyes. He clamped down on his bottom lip and gripped his shirt from behind his head, pulling it over his head slowly and tossing it over to where his jacket lie.

Roman purred in approval as Dean continued. He unhooked his belt and dragged it through his belt loops slowly. He unclasped his jeans and pushed them down his thighs, stepping out of them as a flush of pink spread to his cheeks and down his chest.

Roman hummed in, what Dean could only assume was amusement. 

"Keep going. You're doing so good."

Dean would never admit it but Roman's praise meant the world to him and he felt a burst of pride rush through him. He smiled just slightly and tucked his thumbs into his waist band to push his underwear down too. 

Roman smiled and patted his lap. "Over my knee." He looked to Dean expectantly and Dean's very blood ran cold. He was really trying to avoid this. He was sore and tired and he hadn't been trying to irritate Roman on purpose. He should've kept his behavior in check but he'd been so frustrated and now-

Dean whimpered ever so softly and bent himself over Roman's lap. The anticipation had his skin electric. He was on the verge of shaking waiting for Roman to punish him. A shiver ran down his spine and all through his body and he clamped down on his bottom lip to try and steady himself. Torture came to mind.

The first slap scared him. It honestly did and he wasn't ashamed to admit it. He yelped and bucked forward, scrambling to keep himself still. Of course, Roman didn't waste any time delivering the second blow, his large palms bringing pin prick stings to the skin making Dean bite his lip hard enough to draw blood. It wouldn't be the first time. 

The slaps rapidly started to increase, in speed and intensity until the only sound in the room was skin on skin contact and the uncontrollable cries pouring from Dean's lips. He had tears running down his cheeks and his cock was shamefully hard between his legs. 

Roman continued to spank him for what felt like ages until Dean felt like he couldn't take it anymore. His ass was on fire and his heartbeat was in his damn throat.

"Daddy please!" Dean groaned at how pitiful his voice sounded. It always got too high when he was distressed and now was no different but it must have been a momentary blessing because Roman stopped raining down blows.

"What was that?" 

Dean could hear the damn smile on the Samoan's voice, the bastard. 

"Daddy, please I cant take anymore." Dean's voice was still too high for his liking but he couldn't be bothered to care as he was currently trying to escape the cat's claws. "Please." He made sure to sound as polite as possible seeing as attitude got him into this mess.

"Hmmm." Roman's tone gave nothing away. His false pondering teasing as ever. "Do you think you can be good for me now? If so I'll consider you pardoned." The amusement was still punctuating his every syllable like he couldn't get enough of Dean's vulnerability.

"I promise I'll be good." Dean nearly choked on the words. This was probably the only time such filth would make its way across his pallet to be vocalized, the very letters sour on his tongue. He was never more glad that it was only Roman in the room to hear him.

"I believe you." Roman placed a hand under Dean's chest and tipped him up and off his lap.

Dean ass was still burning and when he looked back he had a perfectly Roman shaped hand print etched in red on his ass.

Roman was all smiles at the close inspection of his handy work. Dean on the other hand couldn't have pouted harder if he tried.

The Samoan threaded his large right hand into Dean's hair and pulled him closer. A hungry look in his gray eyes that made Dean's cock twitch. He wanted desperately to reach out and touch but he waited for permission, his hands twitching at his sides as he waits for his instructions.

Roman smirks, a one sided curl of his lip and lets go of Dean's hair.

"Undress me." He capitalizes the command with a lick of his lips and if Dean wasn't mush before he definitely was now. He wiped the rapidly drying tears from his flushed cheeks and went to work. He tugged Roman's shirt up from the hem, locking eyes with the Samoan as he pulled it over his head.

Dean took a moment to trace a hand down Roman's abs, he was more muscular now than he was in FCW and Dean relished in being one of the few who got to enjoy his body. Roman was rarely shirtless in the ring after all.

Dean sank to his knees, still making an effort to hold Roman's gaze, as he untied the larger man's boots and slipped them off. He wet his dry lips and worked Roman's jeans off as well, being greeted by a stiff cock that took all his will power not to touch.

Roman ran his fingers back into Dean's curls, scratching his scalp gently. Dean fluttered his eyelashes and closed his eyes, leaning into the touch and absorbing all the affection he could.

"Do you want your reward for listening so well?" Roman's voice was low and affectionate. Dean nodded and Roman gave a gentle tug of his hair asking him to rise to his feet. 

The dark haired man directed Dean to the bed that Dean assessed would be theirs for the night, that is unless Seth just wanted to sleep in their mess, but he doubted it.

Roman pushed him down face first and went over to their bags. Dean absolutely didn't watch his ass the whole time he walked either. He also didn't watch his cock as he returned with lubricant and a condom.

"Are you ready my good boy?" Roman traced his finger over the mark he left on Dean's ass and Dean shivered. It was still tender and he was almost sure it was welted up. Tomorrows six hour car ride was going to be hell.

"Yes sir." Dean ground his hips into the bed for some friction. Roman traced a finger down his crack to dip between his cheeks making him hiss in anticipation.

"Mmmmh Daddy please." He wiggled his hips as Roman laughed.

"Such an eager slut aren't you?"

Dean groaned and tucked his arms under his chin so he could look back at Roman easier.

"Are you this eager for Seth?"

Dean heard the cap come off the lube and he sucked in a breath. "No Daddy. Only for you."

Roman circled a lubricated finger around Dean's hole slowly and the blond bit his lip accordingly. "Does Seth fuck you as good as me?"

What kind of question was that? Of course he didn't. Roman could do things to Dean that had him coming in minutes where Seth could hardly keep against his prostate long enough to make him come. Roman knew the damn answer. The question was obvious bait. Pretty words to draw out the amount of time Roman could spend teasing Dean to death. If he took any longer Seth would be coming back and Dean wouldn't get to come.

"No Daddy only you." Dean was a hair trigger away from full on begging with Roman circling his finger, probing gently to dip in just to his knuckle before withdrawing and circling again.

"I believe you." Roman half laughed as he finally drove a finger into Dean fully and made him groan. The Samoan twisted his wrist and withdrew his finger repeating the motion a few times to a chorus of soft moans from Dean's throat. He added some more slick and worked a second finger in crooking them at different angles until Dean groaned at just right pitch.

"Fuck." Dean rocked back onto Roman's fingers. "Please do that again." He whined embarrassingly loud and wiggled his hips again. He was about to start full blown begging when Roman withdrew his fingers making Dean groan and huff his bangs out of his eyes.

He could hear the condom wrapper being ripped open and felt the bed dip under Roman's weight. Dean propped his hips up further and felt Roman run a hand down his spine and into his hair. 

Roman's cock probed at his entrance and Dean sucked in another breath as Roman drove into him and static shot up his spine.

"Oh fuck!" Dean moaned and bit into his lip. He gripped the sheets tight as Roman began rocking his hips. He wasn't a small man by a long shot and Dean felt so full it was amazing. 

Roman was slowly starting to increase his thrusts, tugging Dean's hair a little harder with every increase of speed until he had Dean's head pulled back and was pounding into him with enough force to slam the headboard into the wall. 

Dean met him with every thrust, pushing his hips back and all but screaming as Roman fucked into him. He had tears in his eyes from the pressure on his scalp but he couldn't be bothered to care. He felt fucking amazing and the punishment he took earlier was all seeming to be worth it. His earlier frustrations literally being fucked out of him. His cock was so hard between his legs but in the position he was in he couldn't get the much needed friction he felt he deserved.

Roman moaned above him and pushed his head down so that he was face first into the mattress. The large Samoan buried himself balls deep into Dean, his cock rubbing Dean's prostate in the most maddening way possible.

Dean pushed back against him but Roman weighed more and easily kept Dean from getting any real relief.

Roman was panting for breath which didn't surprise Dean at the pace he was being fucked. He swore he could hear the larger man's wheels turning when he uttered a most sinful phrase.

"Beg."

One word. One horrible, vile, disgusting three lettered word that ground against Dean's eardrums like rocks in a dryer and nail's on a fucking chalk board. 

He could've cried. This was so much worse than the spanking. Hell, this was worse than that time Seth made him wear the collar that said 'kitten' on it. More humiliating too. He fucking hated begging with every fiber of his being and yet for Roman he had the words on the tip of his tongue ready for disposal.

"Please." Its muffled by the mattress and if Dean were a praying man he'd have hoped god heard his plea but alas he was unlucky and Roman peeled him up by his hair until his back was flush against the larger man's chest.

"I'm sorry Dean I couldn't hear you." The stupid fucking cock tease rolled his perfect fucking hips and bit Dean's neck where it met his shoulder and all of Dean's dignity was out the window.

"Oh fuck! Please Daddy fuck me! Fuck me until I cant walk right! Please make me come I cant take it!" His voice was embarrassingly high and Roman would probably tease him for it later but he didn't care anymore. His skin felt like it was melting from his very bones and his head was fuzzy and he was too fucking hyper sensitive. If he didn't come soon he felt like he would go insane.

If God was a merciful creator then he definitely heard Dean's pleas because Roman shoved him back down and fucked into him with a new found stamina and Dean couldn't help but think if he was hitting guys in the ring with half as much passion as he was destroying Dean's very sanity then he really needed to send flowers to everyone who's been speared by Roman Reigns. If Dean wasn't sore before he definitely was going to be now.

One of Roman's hands found it's way to Dean's cock and stroked him rapidly. Dean would never admit how quickly he came because it was only slightly more embarrassing than how high his voice was when he yelled Roman's name into the room as he unloaded. Thankfully the duvet was still on the bed or he'd probably have been stuck sleeping in his own mess.

Roman's thrusts were becoming more erratic and his bitten off moans were getting louder and more uninhibited. Dean knew he was close and soon he buried himself in Dean one last time, dropping his head onto the curve of Dean's back. 

They stayed like that just trying to catch their breath for a few moments before Roman pulled out and rolled the condom off, disposing of it in the trash beside the bed. He collapsed next to Dean and petted his hair.

"You did so amazing Dean." 

The blond reveled in the praise. He scooted closer to Roman and smiled all dimples and sighed. Seth would probably be back any minute and the should probably have made themselves decent but it wasn't anything Seth hadn't seen before. Instead they stripped the duvet off the bed and climbed inside, Roman behind Dean and Dean fitting perfectly against Roman's chest.

Dean would have to get screwed in matches more often if he got to be fucked like that. The last thing he heard before he passed out from exhaustion was Seth come in and groan. Dean smiled all night through his sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> But seriously Please lemme know how bad I fucked this up and if I didn't fuck it up too bad ie my comma problem then I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
